Yu Yu Hakusho DivinityDivine Mission
by Dayanaira
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, and Koenma’s lives are about to be flipped upside down as they prepare to prevent the apocalypse. Secrets are revealed, truths are told, and no one will ever be the same again.
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never said I did.**

**Author's Note: **Everything in the Dark Tournament, up to the moment of Genkai's death are the same, then the changes I show could be considered off screen moments to a certain point, but I'm sure everyone will be able to tell the difference. However, after the Dark Tournament everything changes. Assume nothing that happens after the Dark Tournament happens, and start a new. This is an AU story.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho Divinity: Divine Mission **

**Nothing Happens Without Reason**

**Introduction: Thoughts of a Lost Soul**

I feel nothing,

Not cold,

Nor warmth,

Nor compassion,

I feel nothing,

But the nagging whisper,

That I wish to feel,

I have no loyalty,

No conscience,

Nor empathy of any type,

My life is a vortex of nothingness.

That was until,

I saw him.

Kindhearted and sweet,

Loyal and brave,

Selfless and heroic,

He was the real thing.

I had seen pretenders before.

But he was real.

He wasn't the strongest,

Or the smartest,

Or the most skilled,

Nevertheless, he was still willing to sacrifice all for strangers.

Willing to let the ones he sought to save strike him down with there own hands.

To some this may seem foolish, foolhardy, and stupid,

However, he could hear there souls weeping.

Hear the very fiber of there beings screaming for help.

And so he was willing to give up his life to answer this plea.

Selfless,

A man of true honor,

No strings attached,

No preconceived notions about how he's suppose to live his life,

Only a drive born of true honor,

Of original love that sprang from the very depths of his soul.

And then my heart began to beat again only for him,

I felt warmth, and compassion, and love,

Only for him,

I knew then in that very moment,

In that very instance of time,

I would give him my name,

That I would even go so far as to take his,

And carry it with honor,

He was like seeing the sun after a long black night,

I longed to be near him,

For I knew to this man I could give everything with no fear,

I knew to him I could bare my only true weakness,

My heart,

And with every fiber of his being he would strive to protect it.

Then she came,

Blue-green hair the color of the sea,

Long,

Flowing,

And as soft as silk,

Crimson eyes the color of blood,

Tender,

Humble,

And as tranquil as the moon,

White skin the color of snow,

Flawless,

Smooth,

And as cool as ice,

The Koorime Mongrel,

My blood boiled at the sight of her and the look on his face,

And every instinct with in my soul screamed for me to rip out her pretty little throat,

To watch the blood slowly drain from her body,

For daring to touch what was mine,

Jealousy,

Envy,

Emotions I've never known,

Until her,

I so wanted to be the one to receive his smile,

I love him,

Nothing could ever change that now,

I would love no other man,

And so it begins here,

My heart beating only for him,

My lungs breathing only for him,

My soul caring only for him,

Little did I know my love for him would start a chain of events I could never foresee,

The fate of the universe,

Of the world,

Of four Spirit Detectives were about to change drastically,

And there was no turning back,

Not for me,

Not for any of us.

* * *

**Episode 1: Wrong Conclusions**

The First Dark Tournament, the day before the finals

Yukina and Keiko had wondered off from the group a little. As they walked they came across a small tent with a large sign staked in the ground, which read, 'Have questions?? Lost something or some one you just can't find?? Me have answers. Hate secrets, me can bring them to light. Prices be negotiable, for every truth has its fee.'

"A fortuneteller?" Yukina commented.

"Yeah, why would they be way over here where fewer customers could see them? You want to check it out." Keiko asked curious about the small tent. Something in the air just seemed to beckon her to stay.

"No, let's get back to the others." Yukina answered quickly. She was getting a strange feeling from that tent and she didn't like it one bit.

"Okay, I think, Shizuru and Botan are over there." Keiko replied with a little pout as she pointed to her left.

They started to walk away when a neutral voice called after them, "He be closer den ya be thinkin', girl." It sounded neither male nor female.

"Excuse me?" Keiko asked as she stopped to turn back to face the person who'd spoken. In the now opened flap of the tent, a heavily robed figure stood with its hood pulled low over its face. Yukina stopped as well, her feelings of unease increasing as she turned to face the figure.

"Keiko, we need to go now." Yukina exclaimed cutting into whatever the figure might have replied, putting a firm hand on Keiko's arm as she began to pull her a way. The move so shock Keiko as being out of Yukina's character that she didn't resist the gentle pull. "Thank you for your time," She went on in the figure's direction, giving it a single nod of acknowledgement.

However, before they were fully turned around, the figure spoke again, "Me say, he be closer den ya be thinkin'. Da blue haired one be knowin' of what me speak. He be close enough to touch."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Yukina replied a bit rushed with a little bow. She really wanted to get out of there, "We really must get going."

"Course ya be knowin', girl." The figure snapped indignantly. The tone of the voice was sharp, giving the girls a little pause. Keiko stopped completely. She wanted to know what the strange figure had to say and Yukina gave her arm a little tug to get her moving again. The figure went on, voice just as sharp, "Ya mean to be tellin' I ya don't even know when someone be speakin' of yar own kin." Yukina stopped dead in her tracks. They both turned to face the figure. The figure went on turning to head back inside the tent, "Me be talkin' about yar own brother, girl. Ya be givein' up da search fur him so quickly...Pathetic, and when ya be so close."

"Wait!" Yukina exclaimed taking a step, closer to the figure as it started to go back inside its tent, "What do you know of my search for my brother?"

"Only dat ya dan met da boy twice now, don't ya know. He been standin' closer to ya dan ya and I, girl, but ya be missin' him every time." The figure announced its body half turned in the entrance, "Ya be wantin' to hear more?"

"Yes," Yukina answered her earlier discomfort forgotten.

"Den step into me office." The figure replied as it stepped into the tent the flaps shutting after it.

Yukina followed and Keiko shrugged, saying, "This should be interesting."

The tent was dark inside with a circular table in the center. The only light came from a tiny glowing sphere that floated above the table. Two chairs sat waiting for the girls as they entered across from the figure whose form was covered in shadows. Hesitantly, the girls sat down.

"Now, what ya goin' to be payin' I, fur me service? Me thinks yar friend be havein' a mighty fine watch there, don't ya know. Me thinks it would look better on I." The figure replied its gaze shifting from Yukina to Keiko. Yukina looked at her as well. Keiko bit her lip for a minute then started to take off her watch.

"Oh, no Keiko, you don't have to..." Yukina started putting her hand on the one Keiko was using to take off her watch, but Keiko brushed her hand aside, saying, "It's nothing Yukina. I can always get a new one when I go home." She handed the watch to the figure who took it gladly, placing it in a small box to its right under the table.

"Good, now I get down to business." The figure exclaimed pulling out a bole and placing it in the center of the table. Then it filled the bole with water from a pitcher and ceremoniously waved its hands over it twice in a circular motion. "Tap da water," The figure ordered looking to Yukina. Timidly, Yukina stretched out one finger and tapped the cool liquid. As she pulled her finger away, making ripples in the serene pool, it glowed a shimmering aqua. The figure leaned the bole toward it's self. It stared into the bole rocking it back and forth then swirling it.

A small whirlpool formed in the bole's contents and the figure stared at its swirling depths for several moments then said, "Ahhh, there it be, me see it now." Then it set the bole back down and blew over the water, however, instead of making more ripples upon the surface it stilled the water completely. The figure spoke again, "Tap da water, den look. Ya will see yar brother, but don't ya be speakin' his name, now."

Yukina took a deep breath then tapped the water. She pulled her hand back and in the rippling water, she saw a face. Her breath caught as the image became clear and as it did, she sucked in her breath, her eyes going wide with shock. _Hiei__!!! It's...it's...it's Hiei! This fortuneteller is saying Hiei is my brother! How wonderful!! Surely, if he knew, he would have said something, so he must not know. Can it truly be him?_ Yukina thought, his image beginning to fade as the ripples died out.

Her gaze snapped to the fortuneteller and she breathlessly spoke her thoughts aloud as she lifted a hand to her mouth, "Can it truly be? Can it truly be him? Can it truly be Hie...?"

She was cut off when the figure lifted a finger to its hooded face, "Sh...twas his face in the water, dat be all the answer ya need."

"I can't wait to tell him." Yukina said with a smile turning to Keiko. _Hiei__, Hiei my brother._ She thought her heart swelling with pride, _He is everything I ever wanted in a brother, strong, brave, handsome, and most of all protective of me._ Her smile broadened as she went on, "He must not know. He must think he's all alone." Keiko was smiling as well, excited for her friend, and was about to ask her whom she saw in the shimmering pool, but the fortuneteller cut her off, asking, "Ya have more questions? Tap da water."

"No, all I wanted was to know who my brother was. I know now and I can't wait to tell him. He mustn't know. He'll be so surprised when I walk up to him and say guess what H..." Yukina started excitedly, but stopped herself from speaking his name aloud when the figure cleared its throat, remembering she wasn't supposed to speak his name yet. It would probably break the spell or something. However, she continued anyway, "I'm your sister. I can't wait to see his face."

"Ya so sure about dat, girl, me thinks not." The figure said sharply, then it sighed, shaking its head, "Pretty little mongrel like ya, breaks me heart, dat it does. Tap da water. Ya will see."

A since of foreboding hit Yukina like a ton of bricks, _What__ more can the fortuneteller have to show me? Surely, if Hiei knew he would have told me, he would have revealed himself to me when we first met, he would have told me, right? And if he didn't, then why not? Why wouldn't he say, knowing how long and hard I'd searched for him?_ Wanting answers, she tapped the water again without hesitation. Again, she saw Hiei, but this time it was just like watching a movie. The place was very familiar to her. It was in Tarukane's fortress, the room she watched Yusuke and Kazuma fighting the Toguros in, the first place she'd ever met Hiei. He was just standing there by himself. Then Kurama stepped out of the shadows.

"Why don't you tell the girl, you're her brother?" Kurama asked calmly as usual.

Hiei just looked blankly out in the opposite direction, "I have my reasons." The ripples faded away to nothing and with them so did the scene. Wide eyed, Yukina just stared at the now serene pool. She just kept thinking over and over, _He knew and he didn't say anything. He knew and he was just going to let me look for him forever. Why wouldn't he have told me? Why? Why?_

She looked back up to the figure. Her pretty face creased with a thoughtful frown as she asked, "Why? Why wouldn't he tell me, if he knew? Could you be wrong?"

"Ya saw da water. It be tellin' da story, not I. Ya have more questions? Den tap da water." The figure announced as it waved its hands over the water once more.

Yukina did, as she was told, then gazed into the shimmering pool. Again, the images came to her like a movie, but this time it was fast with many scenes; however, she could still see them all clearly. In each scene, she saw Hiei voice his opinion on weakness and weak people. She saw him show his strength in battle. She saw and heard Hiei say as well as show his strong dislike of weakness. She saw Hiei taunting his enemies for there weakness in battle.

His voice came with each image, "Demons like you are made for demons like me to step on. Weakness has no place in the Makai." A knew scene and his voice again, "I hate it when you weaklings forget your place. You have no right to live in a world rule by power and dominance." A new scene and his voice came again, "Your stupidity and weakness sicken me." More and more scenes flash by, each in perfect clarity, in most of the scenes, she didn't recognize any of the people, but soon she saw several scenes with Hiei and Kazuma. She didn't understand what this fortuneteller was trying to say. As the images began to fade and the ripples slowed, she saw herself. It was the first time she met him. She was holding on to his arm begging him not to kill Tarukane, then it faded and the last image came. It was of Hiei. She couldn't see whom he was talking too. It was to close on him, but he was completely stone faced, "Weakness has no place in my life."

Time stopped as if to put off the coming pain and she just sat there, staring into the bole. She didn't breathe. She didn't speak, and to her in that moment, in that vary second of time, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Then time started again and tears quickly filled her eyes. She knew, she understood what the water was telling her and in complete despair she thought, _It's__ because I'm weak. He is so strong and I'm nothing, but a low class compared to him. He doesn't want me because I'm weak. He doesn't want me._ She looked up to the fortuneteller.

"It's because I'm weak." She asked her voice a pain latened whisper. She wouldn't cry and further show her weakness. Keiko put a hand on her shoulder and was about to say something when Yukina cut her off, shrugging her away, a sudden thought coming to her mind, _If Kurama knows, do the others, are they just making fun of me, all this time where they just making fun of me._

"Did the others know? Did they know he's my brother?" Yukina asked a new urgency in her voice.

"Tap da water," was the fortuneteller's only reply.

So again, Yukina tapped the water. This time she saw Shizuru and the others telling her they would help her look for her brother. Then Botan coming up to Shizuru telling her she thought she understood that Yukina was never to learn Hiei was her brother. Shizuru winked and said she did. Another scene came, this time of Yusuke and Kurama talking about how Keiko and Kazuma were the only once who didn't know. The next thing she saw was the night they were all playing cards in the boy's hotel room. They were trying to convince Hiei to play, but he refused and then Kurama's comment about them all being almost like family, Hiei threatening to rip out Kurama's voice box as he turned away from them and everyone laughed. _I didn't understand what was so funny then_, she thought painfully, a tear jam hitting the table with a clink, _but I do now. They were making fun of him, because I'm his sister. He is ashamed of me, because I'm so weak and they were making fun of him, making fun of him, because I'm his sister. I thought they were my friends, but.... _Her thought stopped in there tracks as the images began to fade, and she saw Hiei. He was threatening Botan with death and torture if she ever told her he was her brother. Another tear jam hit the table and she thought, _Is he that ashamed of me? Does he hate me that much?_

Yukina looked down into her lap fighting back tears.

"Does he hate me?" She whispered afraid of what the answer would be.

"Ya be knowin' what to do now, girl. Tap da water." The figure answered.

With a deep breath and shaky hands once more, she tapped the water. She saw another image of Hiei. He was perched in a snow-covered tree looking down on something. The image became wider and it was her, playing in the snow with the animals. She'd never seen such an open look on his face before. His eyes were gentle and wondering, a small smile across his face as he watched her. She knew then that he loved her, but was just too ashamed of her to show it, another image came that showed him watching over her with his Jagan and as it faded, she wanted to cry even more. To be so close to having the love of her brother and then to have it slip away because of her own weakness was heartrinching. Another tear jam hit the table and she put her face in her hands.

Keiko alarmed put her arms around Yukina in a hug. Yukina fell into it and cried. She shed no tears, simply sobbed, and sniffled. Keiko stroked Yukina's soft hair, in a comforting gesture, and glared at the fortuneteller.

"What did you do to her? What did you show her?" Keiko yelled angrily.

"Me did nothin'. She had questions. Now she got da answers. Don't be blamin' I, cause she didn't like what she dun saw." The figure answered defensively.

"Don't be angry Keiko." Yukina exclaim throw her muffled sobs, "It's no ones fault but mine."

"Don't ya be cryin' girl. Me could help ya. Ya say, he don't want ya, cause ya weak. Me know a place dat could teach ya to be strong. Me could even bring ya there, fur a price of course." The fortuneteller exclaimed gaining both the girls attention, "Ya want to see."

The figure picked up the glowing bole and blew over it again. The glow faded to nothing and then it tapped the water. It began to glow red, and it blew on it once more but instead of stilling the water, it brought up a new scene. It was of a large village covered in snow and ice. It was a beautiful place filled with ice apparitions of every type living in perfect harmony, and to Yukina's surprise, she even saw several Koorime, but she was sure that she and Rui were the last. The scene flowed over the hole village showing the people and there peaceful nature. Then it came upon one building and inside she saw teachers, training other ice apparitions in the art of combat. It showed her a hand-to-hand combat class and an energy training class. Then they were on the schools grounds outside and she saw class training in energy attacks. They moved on and she saw another class learning ice attacks. The last scene she saw was of another class, the teacher demonstrating an ice attack that looked like it might give Hiei's Dragon Wave a run for its money.

Yukina brighten pulling away from Keiko, "I could go to this place and train."

"Course ya could. They won't even care dat ya be a mongrel. Ya ain't got parents, they'd foster ya, and seen ya to da school. They be a good people. There ways won't let them turn ya away if ya went askin' fur help. Ya be wantin' to go den." The figure exclaimed.

"Yes, what do I have to do? Where is this place? I'll train and make him proud that we share the same blood." Yukina asked her face bright with new hope.

"Good then, but ya be forgettin', me say, there help be comin' free; however, me have me prices fur me service, so what ya goin' to pay I. Them be mighty fine stones, ya cried. Tears for yar brother, and betrayal, me take them as payment, and send ya on yar way." The figure explained. Yukina picked up the three stones, and held them in her hands considering what she would do. After a moment, she handed the stones to the figure. "Good ya be makin' the right decision girl." The figure said as it accepted the stones. It put the stones in its box then pulled out a pendent. It was a light blue snowflake. It handed the pendent to Yukina. "When ya be ready to be leavin', pin the pendent to yar breast, close yar eyes, and den tap it three times. When yar eyes open next ya'll be where ya set off to be goin'."

"Thank you," Yukina replied standing. Keiko did as well she was bursting with questions, _Who__ is Yukina's brother? Where is Yukina going? When will she be leaving?_

* * *

They walked out and Keiko asked the first question that came to mind, "Who's your brother Yukina? What did you see in there? I looked every time you did, but couldn't see a thing." 

"I don't want to talk about it Keiko. Just forget we came here for now okay. Don't tell the others. There some thing I must attend to before they learn I know the truth about my brother." Yukina asked looking to Keiko with a shadow of sorrow in her eyes.

"Sure thing, it's forgotten." Keiko answered kindly, not wanting to pry. At that moment, a sudden dizzy spell hit her and she could barely stand.

Yukina helped to support her asking, "Are you all right?"

Keiko straightened and answered, "I'm fine, just let's get back to the others."

"Thanks Keiko," Yukina whispered as they made there way back to the group.

"For what?" Keiko asked confused. It really wasn't a big deal to go back to the group. Sure, she wanted to see what that tent was all about. It might have bent fun to have there fortunes read, but Yukina wanted to go back to the others. It was not a big deal. "It's cool." She said to Yukina then seeing there friends she yelled, "Hey, Shizuru, Botan we're over here!!" She waved her hand to get there attention. She looked over at Yukina. She looked a little depressed. _I wonder what's wrong with her._ She thought as the others walked up.

"Where have you to been? We were starting to worry?" Shizuru asked looking at the two concerned.

"Oh really, we weren't even gone that long. Let's just go back to the hotel. There's nothing to do out here anyway." Keiko replied slightly annoyed, _We__ haven't even been gone for five minutes and there calling out the search parties._

* * *

Back at the tent, two figures emerged, the fortuneteller, and another person in a long hooded cape pulled low over its face. The second figure was a little bit taller than Kurama in comparison and was obviously female. From the curves of her breasts, to the delicate bend of her long fingers, she oozed a gentle femininity. Her form was shrouded in mystery, the only distinguishing features she let show were a few brief flashes of skin the dark color of a true African. With a flare of her ki the tent was turned to dust, leaving only the two. 

"If ya don't mind me askin', what did dat girl do to ya?" The fortuneteller asked timidly.

"She stands between me and happiness." The female replied flatly.

"Yeah man, but me know ya, girl, since ya be small. Me haven't seen ya since ya be seven years old, but me know ya be the same. Ya be dead girl, and da spirits be walkin' whichya. Yar people twas right about ya. Ya bringin' I here. Ya bringin' I to da other side. Ya be a demon, girl. Ya be da devil himself. Me knew and me was glad when dem witches come to take ya. Me was wishin' ya wouldn't ever come back. But me know ya girl, so why not kill dat spirit. Ya got da power. It's yar nature to be dat way, but no ya got I at da bole spinnin' lies. What's goin' to happen to I when dat spirit learn da truth? What's goin' to happen to I?" The fortuneteller asked a small note of fear in its lecture.

"Maybe it's for the same reason I never killed you, Chumani, and I have plenty of reason." She replied calmly, turning to face the fortuneteller. Chumani stepped back in fright, knowing how she had wronged the girl before her. The girl went on her voice just as calm, "And as for lies, I didn't show her anything in that bole that wasn't true. I counted on her fragile mind and personal self-doubt to make her draw the conclusions she did. She simply didn't ask the right questions, and look beyond the obviousness of the images she was shown. Plus, where I've sent her, she'll be to busy training, to earn the love of a brother she already had, to think about it. As for why I didn't kill her. Let's just say, that would be an obstacle in the way of my happiness that not even I could move."

"Yeah, but what about I? She got a brother, man. He be a fierce one like ya, and da other girl will tell her friends about me, and he'll know. He got da eye. He'll come lookin' fur I, and his kin. Den it will be I who'll be skinned." Chumani said with concern.

"Do you really think I care?" The girl asked blankly.

"No, but if he be catchin' I, he be catchin' ya as well. Ya dress I up in these robes and ya wear yar fancy cape. Ya be hidin', so they don't know. If he catches I, he be catchin' ya as well." Chumani argued, thinking she had one on the girl there.

"The girl with her won't even remember stepping foot in your tent. I made sure of that, and as for her brother, I don't like him. If any of this brings him pain, then all the better, where she's going not even his eye will find her. I would kill him, but it would displease 'him'." The girl replied flatly.

"Aw, me know now, dis be about a man. Ain't I right?" The woman said with amusement then she laugh, "Maybe ya ain't so dead after all, and me was thinkin' ya ain't got no soul."

"Yes, it is. Do you remember, Chumani, when I was young, how I'd spin the fortunes for you? You became quite famous. You where acclaimed to be the best fortuneteller in the world, you even got to move from the islands to America, and you remember how you thanked me for it." The girl's voice held no emotion when she spoke. As she became silent, Chumani took a step back in fright as her mind was bombarded with thousands and thousands of images.

She saw herself beating a small child, no older than four or five, a little girl, with a bamboo rod. The child did not cry or scream simply curled upon itself, large red welts covering the span of her small body, quite a feet considering the child's skin was as dark as night. A thousand times more, she saw herself beating the child for one reason or another, mostly to keep her weak enough to control. She saw herself sitting at a table eating a lavish meal and the emotionless stare of a hungry child on her back. She tossed the child a few scraps as if the child was a dog.

Then she heard her voice, "Can't have ya die on I? Ya just keep spinning yar tales, and me keep ya alive. Me doin' better fur ya den yar own mother child, just remember dat."

Then the images where gone and she heard the girl's emotionless voice, "I remember."

Chumani's heart leapt in to her throat, "Come now, girl, me kept..."

"Don't. What's goin' to happen to you, Chumani? I leave you to this island." The girl exclaimed as if it was nothing, then in a burst of speed she was gone. Chumani looked around frighten, suddenly hot in her many robes. She looked around frantically. Then she heard it several demons walking up to her. She ran, terrified as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Hey, what's your hurry mister!!" She heard one scream from behind her.

"Let's have a little fun with the shrimp!!" Another yelled, the sound coming closer to her fleeing form.

"Yeah! I'm up for a good slaying. Hey, wait up, the fun's just starting!" Screamed a third, Chumani was crying now as she ran, her tears blurring her vision. She couldn't see where she was going and ran into something falling on her butt. She looked up terrified, and she saw a large purple demon standing above her, smirking.

"Truly, dat girl be da devil." She whispered her eyes wide, and then they were upon her. Her screams of agony ripped through the forest as the demons literally tore her apart. In a tree above the carnage, the caped figure of the girl watched on emotionlessly. She felt nothing as she looked on, not guilt, not remorse, not even satisfaction. She felt nothing at all.

"Child abusers, end up in the Second Circle of Hell. Travel well, Chumani, Hell is hot, and waiting for you. Perhaps, you'll see my parents there." The girl whispered and the fortuneteller's screams finally ceased in death then she was gone.

* * *

After the finals all the gang were getting ready to leave, they were together and talking casually, everyone except Yukina. She was in the bathroom, and she was hurting silently within its walls. She had left so not to worry the others, but she was on the verge of tears again. Hiei, he lied straight to her face. She'd given him a tear jam, thanked him for his kindness, and even went so far as to tell him she wished her brother were just like him. She'd seen a small warmth in his eyes then, but it was gone as quickly as it came, his shame of her was just too great. He lied and told her he would look for her brother himself. It was as if a burning dagger plunged viciously into her heart, her eyes stung as she held back the tears, and she'd smile for him, thanked him for his kindness once again then quickly fled his presence. She wouldn't cry she kept telling herself, and she fought hard not to. She won, but not without a cost, instead of tears she vomited in a near by trashcan. Shizuru had seen and asked if she was all right. She assured her she was fine. 

They'd discussed her staying at Master Genkai's Temple, but she knew she couldn't do that now. She was going to go to that place the fortuneteller told her about, and she was going to go now. She took out the pendent from within her left yukata sleeve and pinned it to her breast. She knew she just couldn't leave without saying good-bye. Kazuma and Keiko were really her friends, they hadn't lied to her or made fun of her, and she'd missed them. Another wave of pain flowed over her, she had really like Shizuru and Botan, especially, Shizuru, but they openly mocked her, thinking it was over her head, it hurt, it really hurt. She'd be glad to get away from them. She would say good-bye, and leave. She walked outside the bathroom and looked at everyone in the room. Kurama was trying to break up a fighting Yusuke and Kazuma. Hiei was on the windowsill as usual. Her eyes lingered on him. _Hiei__, my brother,_ a sad smile crossed her face as she thought, _I will make you proud to share my blood. I love you, brother._ She was pulled from her thoughts when two slightly confuse red orbs connected with her gaze. She realized she must have been staring for a while and quickly looked away, seeing Shizuru, Botan, along with Keiko talking amongst themselves.

She walked to the center of the room silently, noticing to herself that a pair of crimson orbs followed her the entire way.

She cleared her throat and then said quietly, "Excuse me, everyone, there something I need to say. It won't take long if you'll all just give me a moment." Everyone to absorbed in there own things, didn't hear her quiet voice in the noisy room, everyone except a spiky haired fire demon sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey! Everyone shut up!" Hiei snapped his voice deep and commanding. The room instantly became silent.

"Thank you, Hiei." Yukina exclaimed giving him a nod of her head, "Now as I was saying there's something I need to tell you all, it won't take long. Also, I would like to ask that no one interrupts me until I'm finished.

First, I would like to say, I'm very grateful to Lord Koenma and Master Genkai for giving me the chance to go to the Human World and live in Master Genkai's Temple, but I'm afraid I must refuse. I have some rather personal business to attend to, a journey I need to take alone to become a stronger person. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again," She turned to look Hiei in the face, "Only you, Hiei, I'm going to make sure I learn your progress in the search for my brother. I'll definitely be seeing you again." She looked back to the others who were stunned, and she could see Kazuma bursting at the seems to say something. She went on, "I just wanted to say good-bye." She smiled sadly, "Keiko, you were a good friend to me and I'll miss you. I'll never forget how good you were to me." Keiko smiled back sadly as well truly touched by what was said.

Yukina looked to Kuwabara next, who looked like his cat just died, his eyes were pleading with her to come back to the Human World with them. Her smile widened, "Kazuma, you were always so kind to me. Thank you, you fought for me and you made me laugh, thank you, you're a good man." She looked to Yusuke next, her smile gone, and bowed to him formally, "Urameshi Yusuke," She stood up right and gazed into his now even more stunned eyes, "You fought along side your friends to save me from Tarukane's Fortress, and for that I am grateful. You are a fine warrior, and I thank you." She looked to the next people as she called there names, giving them a courteous nod of her head, "Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, I hope life treats you as kindly as you have treated me, and that you meet people like yourselves that you can call friends." Her gaze went back to Keiko and Kazuma. She smiled, "I'm going to be leaving now, good-bye, my friends, may nothing, but goodness and happiness come your way." She looked at Hiei, smiling a soft smile, and bowed, "Until we meet again." Then she stood up straight, closed her eyes, and quickly tapped the pendent three times.

"YUKINA!!" Hiei shouted as he felt a strange energy surround her, and in a flash of light, she was gone, "What happen? Where did that energy come from?"

"She's gone, Hiei, on whatever journey she felt she needed to go on. As for the energy, I believe it had to be the snowflake pendent. The energy came after she tapped it." Kurama answered as calm as ever.

"No," Hiei exclaimed in shock as his sense of Yukina was suddenly cut off. He started to go into a full-blown panic. He didn't let it show, but everyone in the room could tell he was freaked, "I can't sense her anymore." He took off the ward covering his Jagan, and it glowed brightly, "Some thing's wrong I can't sense her anymore."

Kurama took a step forward to calm him, "Listen, Hiei, I've lived along time. I know some things and there are ways to hide even from your sight. She said she needed to take this journey alone, and she meant it. I'm sure she's fine."

"She didn't even let me say good-bye." Kuwabara mumbled crushed as he left the room to be alone, he would not cry in front of them. Keiko and Botan were saying something along the same lines, and how sudden her leaving was. Hiei just nodded to what Kurama said placing his ward back on, but didn't look one bit at ease.

Shizuru however was oddly quiet, her six sense on overdrive, something about the hole thing just struck her as wrong, the hole good-bye or maybe the lack there of. There was something a kin to hurt?...betrayal maybe?... in Yukina's eyes when she spoke to her, Kurama, and Botan, despite the kind words Yukina spoke, Shizuru sense there was a half-truth, a hidden meaning that neither she, Kurama, or Botan got. Yukina had been acting oddly since she and Keiko went off by themselves the other day. She'd been distant, and looked slightly upset, even though she tried to hide it. Shizuru thought that perhaps she was worried about the boys, but the behavior persisted even after the tournament was won, so she knew it was something more. There was the fact that she caught Yukina throwing up in a trashcan. Then suddenly, she's going on this journey out of the blue. Something wasn't right, but there was nothing to be done now. She was gone and Shizuru prayed Yukina would fine what she was looking for on this journey.

* * *

**Hiei-P.O.V.**

Yukina walked outside the bathroom and looked at everyone in the room. Her eyes touched on Kurama trying to break up a fighting Yusuke and Kuwabara. Then she was looking at me...staring at me with the saddest expression on her face. It was odd, because she was smiling. She looked so sad, and I wondered what could have happen to her in the short time since we'd talked that could make her so sad. She never looked away. She just kept staring, so I met her gaze, slightly confuse, wondering why, but as soon as our eyes met, she looked away. What was wrong with her? What was bothering her? I had a bad feeling. She walked to the center of the room and said she had something to say to everyone, but no one was listening. I had a bad feeling. I snapped at everyone to shut up, and then it came. She spoke and she said she was leaving, that she needed to go on a personal journey to become a stronger person. I thought she was perfect just the way she was, but I wouldn't fight it. I could always watch her with my Jagan, but then that bad feeling came back ten fold when she said she didn't think she'd see any of us again. Then she was looking at me with a weird look in her eyes, and she told me she'd make sure she saw me again to check up on my search for her brother. I wish I could tell her who I really was, but I couldn't. I gave my word I would never tell, and I would not shame her, despite what she said to me earlier. I knew the truth, I am a murderer, a killer, heartless, and she deserved better. I listen to her say good bye to the others. It really did sound like forever.

After that, she turned to me with the most haunting image I had ever seen. She was smiling so softly, know one had ever looked at me in such away, with so much care, but her eyes were pained. It was an eerie mixture of pain, care, and joy. Then she spoke, the voice of an angel, 'Until we meet again.' I felt a strange energy surrounding her. It wasn't her own energy. It was pulling her away. I screamed her name, but then she was just gone. Kurama told me she'd left on her journey, that the energy came from the pendent she was wearing, but I barely heard him as my sense of her was severed cleanly. Like someone cut it with a knife. I couldn't sense her. I couldn't feel her. She was gone. I tore off my ward, but still nothing. I couldn't see her. I couldn't feel her. Yukina!! Yukina!! Yukina!! But then Kurama spoke again hearing my concerns. He told me there were ways to hide from me. I knew that I just didn't think Yukina did. I didn't like the fact that she was truly alone now. I just hoped she knew what she was doing. It's all I could do, and I hated it, hated it with all my soul. I wouldn't rest well, until I saw her again.

* * *

Kuwabara walked briskly down the hallways of the hotel to find a place where he could be by himself. He ended up outside in the forest, sitting under a tree. Alone in the solitude of the forest, he let his pain show. It was one tear, at first, then two, three, four, angrily he wiped them away with a frustrated arm, but to no avail, they just kept coming, five, six, seven, until slowly a steady stream of salty agony poured from his eyes. _Yukina__, why did you leave? Why did you leave me without letting me say good-bye, I love you, don't go, I need you? You looked so sad, and I could feel so many emotions from you. Pain there was so much pain, but there was love, friendship, betrayal, excitement. I don't understand. Why? Why? Why? Why did you leave the way you did? Why, Baby? Why, oh, why didn't you let me say good-bye? I needed to I really did, to just touch you one more time..._ The silent tears that made there ways slowly down his face turned into a torrential down fall as an anguished sob racked his body. _Just one more time, to see your beautiful face again, to hear your sweet voice, Yukina, I don't want to live my life, knowing I'll never see you again. I love you. Oh, Baby, I just wanted to say it to you once more, but now you're gone, gone forever._

* * *

In a place unseen and unknown to the Yu yu gang, in a room with a crystal ceiling as well as walls, standing upon the cool white marble floor the same mysterious black skin girl who orchestrated Yukina's disappearance watched Kuwabara weeping, a look of pure pain upon her beautiful features. His image played upon all four walls of the room as well as the ceiling. As he began to sob, she stepped forward toward the image on the wall she stood before, raising her hand to touch him as if she could comfort him through the image. Her hand stopped short of actually touching the image. She knew it was unrealistic, that she couldn't console him through touching the image that was being played for her, that it was just like watching T.V., but when he began to sob repeatedly, she couldn't help herself and she lifted her hand to his face, tracing his tears at first then caressing his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, you suffer, but soon I'll take all your pain away, beautiful Kazuma, she would have never loved you like I will, and soon we'll be together." The girl whispered softly to the image as if he could hear her, her voice full of concern and care.

Another woman entered the room, and the black skinned girl quickly moved back from the image in a smooth motion.

"You're not supposed to be in here without me." The new comer exclaimed.

"I know that, Khalidah, I won't return." The girl announced her voice lacking any true emotion as she stared blankly at the taller woman across from her.

"I trust you will not. Do you feel up for a spar? I know it can be dreadfully boring for you in the temple." Khalidah replied kindly as she and the girl walked from the room, the image of Kuwabara fading instantly as they left.

"Fine, tell me how long, until they come?" The girl asked not looking to her companion as they walked through a hallway.

"Four months," Khalidah replied looking slightly to the girl next to her.

A ghost of an emotion touched the girl's eyes and she exclaimed, "Good."

**End Episode 1**

* * *

Hope you like it, so please review, and if there any good beta readers out there, who would like to read for me put it in your review please. 


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never said I did.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my one viewer.

Episode 2: Catch Me If You Can 

It was three months after the Dark Tournament, and there was still no sign of Yukina. For once Hiei and Kuwabara truly had something in common, they were both missing Yukina. Hiei hadn't got a good nights rest since he'd lost his sense of her. Thoughts of bad things that could be happening to her haunted his sleep. He searched for her, but it was of no use. He had no specific place to look, no idea where she was going, and the Makai was a big place. She had simply vanished without a trace. The thoughts of what happen to her the last time she'd simply vanished from his sight came to his mind over and over, her capture by Tarukane. He would have no true rest until he knew she was safe.

Kuwabara on the other hand had much more faith in Yukina's ability to take care of herself. True, she wasn't a fighter and she was a gentle creature, but she wasn't stupid. He trusted her to be well, although, in all honesty he did worry a little about her well-being. He had felt his very soul crack in two, leaving a hole the size of the universe inside his heart, when she left. It hurt him even more that she didn't even let him say good-bye. He had thought he'd sensed something between them. He loved her...his Yukina, but then he'd got to thinking, was she ever truly his. He seen the way she had looked at Hiei, and he hated the Shrimp for it, not truly, but he wanted too badly. He knew Hiei wasn't after Yukina. He'd thought that at first, because of the way Hiei was protective of her, but it wasn't that. Guys know when another guys trying to muscle in on there girl, plus his six sense was telling him, he had it all wrong, that there was another reason why Hiei was so protective of her, and he figured she must remind Hiei of someone Hiei once knew. It was something else, but at this point, he didn't even care. She was gone. He would never see her again, and that fact, had put him in a deep depression for the last three months. _Why didn't you let me say good-bye?_

The whole gang was now standing in Koenma's Office waiting for there next assignment. By the look on Koenma's face, it was something serious. He was in his teen form, sucking on his pacifier anxiously, and his looked said the situation was grave.

"This is going to be a long one, guys. I've set up a cover story for you all so nobody will realize your missing. Sarayashiki Junior High is sending several troubled youths to America as an out reach program for trouble teens. Kurama your school will be sending several of there star students to help in the effort. The whole thing should take a month. That's wear your parents are going to think you are and your leaving today. This mission is going to be a tough one. You're going to be looking for this demon." Koenma explained his voice deadly serious.

He picked up his remote, turned on the T.V., and a picture of a beautiful elfin woman came up. She looked serene, almost like a goddess. She was tall with long auburn hair, so straight it seemed almost unnatural. She wore an earthy brown headband over her hair that slip behind her sleek elfin ears. There were symbols written around it in gold that neither Kurama nor Hiei recognized. The most predominate of which was one forged from a golden metal into a circle that laid low on her forehead. Her eyes were the bright color of honey with a tinge of green around her irises. She had a small nose, petite mouth, and long sleek fingers to go with her tall thin frame. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that gave her an ethereal look.

"All man, Koenma, it's a girl!! I can't fight a girl! It's against my code!!" Kuwabara exclaimed in dismay.

"Shut up fool, she's a demoness, not a girl." Hiei snapped irritated by Kuwabara's foolishness.

"It's the same thing, Shrimp! It's still against my code!" Kuwabara replied equally irritated by Hiei's coarseness.

"When are you ever going to get rid of the idiotic notion that you shouldn't fight someone from the opposite sex? It's clear stupidity, but then..." Hiei started to reply crisply, but was cut off.

"Enough, this is a serious one, guys, so stop your bickering, and listen." Koenma barked angrily, "Her name is Bohdana. Your mission is to capture her and bring her back here. Now weather you have to knock her unconscious to do so is up to you, but she doesn't have a choice in the matter. You all must be very careful with her. She's very intelligent, thinks very quickly on her feet, and can hide well. The hardest part of this mission is going to be catching her. The portal will take you to the last place she was spotted, then you're on your own. Find her, bring her back here, that is all, dismissed."

"Koenma, what are those symbols she's wearing around her head. I've never seen them before, Elves in the Makai are rare, is it some sort of Elfin Magic we should be aware of?" Kurama asked as he casually scrutinized the female's headband.

"Frankly, Kurama, I don't know as you've said Elves are rare in the Makai. We have little to nothing on them. Your guess is as good as mine." Koenma replied as he too looked at the photo.

"What's so important about this chick anyway?" Yusuke asked looking at the picture once more.

"I've given you all I got, and said all I can say, this order came from my father, himself, and he gave me the impression that this was very important. Just do your best guys, we're counting on you." Koenma answered sternly.

"Alright, Koenma, don't get you diaper in a twist we're on it." Yusuke retorted as he and the gang walked out on there new mission.

* * *

They had been walking around aimlessly for hours, and Yusuke was about ready to kill Koenma. There was no sign of this chick anywhere. Hiei had his ward off and was searching for the demoness, but even with his skills, there was no sign. Then Hiei straighten when he felt a sudden flux in ki.

"This way," Hiei stated as they started into a wood, his Jagan glowing brightly. They walked on for several minutes. There senses on alert to everything around them, and the deeper they moved into the wood the darker it got.

"Stay on your toes, guys. This has trap written all over it." Yusuke whispered to the group.

A laugh like wind chimes ghosted through the wood, then came a voice, clearly female, "And who wouldn't want to trap four handsome boys like you." She giggled serenely, and the boys stiffened, searching the dark trees. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword materialized along with Kurama's Rose Whip, and Yusuke's Spirit Gun as Hiei's sword left its sheath. They could hear the demoness in the trees, she was moving so fast that is seemed as if she was all around them at once. "My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my why so hostel?" Her playful voice called, "Really boys, I don't bite, well, mostly anyway." She giggled with amusement.

"So is this Bohdana or not, can you tell, Hiei?" Yusuke asked as they all kept a close eye on the trees.

"I don't know. I can't tell, Kurama, a little help here." Hiei replied as he struggled to get a lock on her with his Jagan.

"Right," Kurama answered as he focused his ki on the trees. He willed them the grab the person dancing in there limbs, but they defied him.

"Oh, wow, a possessor of Udo ryoku! Just like me, well this is a pleasant surprise! I have not met many in this land, but I'm stronger. The trees will not listen to your call." Her voice was excited as if she just found a long lost gift.

"Kurama, talk to me." Yusuke exclaimed nervously.

"She seems to have a much more powerful control over plants than I do, Yusuke, which means essentially she could turn this whole wood against us, and I could do nothing to stop her." Kurama responded gravely. Hiei and Kuwabara stiffened at the word, a small growl escaping Hiei's lips.

"That sucks!" Kuwabara muttered grimly.

"Aw, why the long faces? You looked like somebody just died. You guys really need to loosen up, so what brings you around here anyway? You guys aren't lost, are you?" She asked with her same playful tone, a slight edge of seriousness to her voice.

"Will you stop playing games and show yourself!" Yusuke shouted in frustration, "We're here on Koenma's orders to find some elf girl name Bohdana!"

"Oh, Bohdana is far from a girl, in fact, she's quite older than you, young man. So what if Bohdana doesn't want to be found, humm?" Her voice asked as she ghosted around the trees above them, never giving away her location.

"Look, are you her or not!" Yusuke yelled sick of this creep's games.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Urameshi that temper of yours, can get you in a lot of trouble, but if you must know, I'm Bohdana! You've found me now go away!" The voice answered seeming to stop directly behind him. Yusuke whirled around but found nothing, the others had turn in that direction as well.

"Look lady, you really don't have a choice! This is an order from Enma! You can come with us now or unconscious, it's your choice!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

"Hummm, in the words of your redheaded friend, I could turn this whole wood against you, at the mere flicker of my will, do you really think you're in the position to be threatening me." Bohdana asked her voice a bit more serious. The boys stiffen readying themselves for an attack.

"Way to go Urameshi," Kuwabara said irritatedly.

"Well you really didn't think she'd just hop out of that tree, and say well if Enma, himself, wants me I'll come right along, did you?" Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"If you to fools are done bickering, she's showing herself." Hiei stated in a clip tone, his aggravation clear as he watch the demoness appear on a tree branch about forty feet away from them.

"Huh??" Kuwabara replied dumbly, joined by Yusuke's equally intelligent response of, "Wha??" They all looked up to see the demoness lying comfortably on a tree branch. Her long auburn locks falling over her left shoulder, she was smiling at them in a most playful manner.

"But I won't of course, it's not your fault you got stuck working for Enma...or maybe it is, but still I'm not going to fight you. Let's play a game instead." She exclaimed with a playful wink.

"What kind of game?" Kurama asked eyeing the female critically.

Her smile got even bigger, and a playful glint entered her eyes, "It's called catch me if you can. If you catch me, I'll come along with you nice and quiet, but if you don't well, Enma is just out of luck, now, isn't he?"

"Look lady, we didn't come here to play games!" Yusuke yelled as he aimed his Spirit Gun at her, already glowing with energy, "Spirit Gun!" He shouted as he let lose enough energy to knock her off the branch. The branch exploded in a spray of splinters as his blast hit, but there was no sign of the elf.

"You missed me." Came her voice over his shoulder and Yusuke whirled firing another blast.

She giggled like a schoolgirl highly amused as she danced on the treetops, "You know, Mr. Urameshi that wasn't very nice, but I forgive you. Now catch me if you can." And in a burst of speed that even out did Hiei she was gone. Hiei's Jagan glowed brightly as it tracked her, and his eyes grew a fraction wider.

"She's fast, much faster than me. Come on we have to hurry before I lose her." Hiei exclaimed as he flitted a head of the others.

* * *

Koenma Daioh walked slowly to see his father Enma. He was in toddler form, and his small feet made a soft clicking noise on the marble floor as he walked. Something serious was going on, and nobody would tell him what. He was worried about his team. Elves were rare, and usually powerful, more powerful than his team, but his father insisted he send them to retrieve her, telling him that the hard part for them would be to catch her. He had been watching there progress when his father called for him. He was troubled. His father had never been a gentle god, but Koenma loved him. He was his father, and something was wrong, something was bothering him, and when something is bad enough to bother Enma Daioh, you had better be scared. He reached the large double doors to his father's office, and knocked.

"Come," Enma's loud voice, boomed as the door swung open.

Koenma walked in timidly as he said in a quiet voice, "Father, you called for me."

"Yes, come close to me, my son. Sit upon my knee. We must talk." Enma commanded his loud booming voice taking on a gentler quality. Koenma stood his ground momentarily stunned. His father had never spoken to him with such gentleness, had never looked at him with such pride. Koenma was down right afraid now, something was terribly, terribly wrong. Coming back to his senses, he quickly ran to follow his father's command. Enma leaned down and aided him by picking Koenma up with one of his giant hands.

Once Koenma was settled on his father's knee, Enma kept his large hand to his back. Enma sighed, it was a very un-Enma like thing to do, and his son looked to him with worry.

"Change is coming, my son, a change that not even I can stop, and soon you will have to leave me. You will have to leave this world and go to Earth most likely never to return here again." Enma's voice was tired as he spoke sadly.

Koenma looked up to his father with large sad eyes and he exclaimed, "But why Father, have I done something to displease you? Have I failed in some duty I was given? I'll do better. I'll..."

"No!" Enma shouted his voice booming like thunder and Koenma jump slightly in fright. "It was nothing you did. It is better that you go, because surely, if you stay with me you will die. Only death awaits me in my future, and I am greatly please it is not a fate you will share..."

Koenma hopped up at the mention of his father's death, tears in his eyes, and ran up the giants leg to pull on his shirt, "Father, please tell me what's happening?" He hug what part of his father he could as tears flooded down his face, "You're not going to die!! You're Enma Daioh, Lord of Death!!" He tugged on the large god's clothes like a small child having a temper-tantrum, "If you send me away and you die there'll be no one to run things!! You can't die, Father! You can't!!" He buried his face in his Father's shirt, his fit over as he asked in defeat while he still cried, "What's happening? Let me stay with you, and fight by your side, Please, Father..."

Enma used one of his large fingers to rub his tiny child's back and said softly, "Don't cry for me, my child. This is my own fault, I see that now, and I will bare the responsibility for my own actions. The one who set about this change is the same one who gave me this office, The Goddess above us all."

Koenma stiffen, "You mean, The Keeper of the Gates has turned against us, but why Father? Have we not served Her well?"

"Her wrath is not with you, but me. I did something I should not have, and the time comes soon when I must pay for it. I do not know what fate will be fall you on Earth, but I do know you will be taken care of, and that there you will meet your betrothed Khalidah Rujuta. Your destiny rests with her, you must promise me even after I'm gone that you will marry her as I willed on the day of your birth." Enma replied gently.

Koenma stepped back to look his father in the face, "I promise, Father, I will marry her."

"Now to address the true reason I wished to see you. Step into my hand." Enma instructed as he lowered his hand and opened up his palm. Koenma did as he was told, and Enma continued, "Lay your pacifier in the center of my palm." Again, Koenma scurried to do as he was told, and Enma continued, "Step back," There was a flash of Enma's ki as he accessed the energy within the pacifier. The pacifier disintegrated into green light, floating in a perfect cylindrical pattern over the center of his palm, and he went on, "As you know your pacifier gathers your pure ki energy and can be used as the Evil Sealing Ring. What you do not know is that your pacifier has been draining away your true energy, and storing the power within it as well. Your toddler form is not strong enough to hold all that energy, and would have killed you, if I had not done this, so please don't be upset with me.

On the date of your betrothal, it was thought best to keep you in a child form until you were united with your bride, so that you would remain chased until that moment. It was much to my great surprise and dismay when you discovered your teen form, but as you soon learned when ever you would make any type of sexual advances toward your admirers you reverted quickly back to your toddler form. Soon you will be leaving me, and it is time a remove the seal I put on you in birth, so that you're teen form, will become permanent, and stop draining your energy when you use it. The process will take about thirty days once I restore your true power. It will be painful, but you must not push it away. You must concentrate on pulling it in. Are you ready?" Koenma stiffened his posture and nodded. "Then step into the energy in the center of my palm." Enma commanded, and slowly Koenma did as he was told.

The energy was cool to the touch, and unlike his father said, Koenma didn't feel any pain. As soon as he was completely surrounded by his energy it lifted him, six feet above his father's palm. He opened his mouth to ask his father, what to do next, but instead let lose a blood-curdling scream of agony, as the pain hit him like an eighteen-wheeler truck. He didn't notice the change in the energy's color from green to a yellowish white or feel the flux in his own father's ki as he activated the change; all he knew at that moment was pain. Enma grimaced at his child's scream, and prayed the process of restoring the boy's energy would hurry. He had never caused his child pain in earnest, true, he'd spanked the boy, but never did he raise his hand to Koenma to cause him true pain, and seeing his child like this was almost enough to bring the God of the Dead to tears.

Koenma had resorted to clinching his teeth to bite back the screams, as he forced himself not to push away the pain, but to embrace it fully. Tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn't help, but to scream again. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Distantly, in the back of his mind, Koenma couldn't help, but to wonder if this is what it was like for Yusuke when he absorbed the Spirit Orb. Then suddenly there was darkness as he slipped away into the black oblivion of unconsciousness. Enma was startled when his son suddenly passed out, but the process was completed and he could sense his son's, now much stronger ki, all Koenma needed was rest.

"You did well my son, you did well." Enma exclaimed as he ran a gentle finger down his small son's back.

* * *

It had been three hours, eight direction changes, and five not so random, random attacks from several indiscriminate groups of demons roaming the Makai, since Bohdana dashed away from them with the phrase, "Catch me if you can," on her lips. To say the least the boys weren't happy. They weren't happy at all. When Koenma said that the hardest part of this mission is going to be catching her, it was the biggest understatement of the year. The chick was playing with them and they all knew it. She could hide her ki when she wanted, and the kis of other demons as well, thus them walking into several ambushes by some low class demons that thought they were easy pickings. They could all just hear her gleeful laughter, but as of yet she hadn't tried to kill them. If you didn't count, leading them into several ambushes which they didn't because they knew she could clearly sense there kis, and knew those other demons didn't have a chance. They didn't get her game yet, and the question on all there minds was did this demoness just want to play a real extreme version of hide and seek or what?

If so, ready or not here they come.

End Episode 2

* * *

Hoped you liked it please review. 


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never said I did.**

**Author's Note:** Thank toDarkflameangel for reviewing my last chapter.

* * *

**Episode 3: In a Flash of Light**

Minamino Shiori was at home alone again, her son, Shuichi, had went on a field trip to a America today with his friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and another one, short spiky hair...Hiei, that one really liked to keep to himself. It was some sort of out reach program and they wanted her Shuichi to help because he was at the top of his class. She was in the back watering the garden, it always seem less vibrant when Shuichi was away. She guessed he just had the touch, but something had been bothering her lately about all the disappearing acts he'd been playing. God knows she was glad her boy finally got some friends, but they were a little rough. She'd noticed the cuts and bruises he'd come home with after his outings with them. She'd noticed the stiffness in his steps. She'd asked him about it, but he'd always assure her he was fine.

She had no dilutions about her son. She knew he'd been fighting. She remembered how cruel the other children were to him when he was younger. Teasing him about his looks, they use to call him the most awful things, until her calm and serene baby dealt one a fist to the face. She also knew it took a lot to get him to that point. He wasn't one to fight rashly, but those friends of his... Let's just say, she had the notion that her son kept on jumping into fights to bail them out. She'd heard some things about this Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma, but she'd thought her Shuichi be a good influence on them. Anyway, his grades weren't slipping, and he hadn't come home in any real trouble, so she certainly wouldn't take away her son's only friends.

She worried about him, though. She loved him. She truly did, he was wonderful, loving, caring, she couldn't have asked for a better son, but she knew he wasn't perfect. In fact, that's what made her worry the most. His perfect act, she knew he did it for her. He was a great actor, but no child was that perfect. She could always tell when he was being real with her and when he was acting, there was something in his eyes...something she could never describe, but it was there. She couldn't tell by his voice, or his actions, only in his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes, his father's eyes. There was something in them that just wasn't there when he was acting with her. Call it motherly instinct, whatever you want, but when he looked her in the face, she always knew if he was being real or not. She had confronted him about this only once, but she knew there were just some things a teenage boy couldn't share with his mother. That was the main reason she didn't fuss about his chose in friends, anyway, if Shuichi like them, they couldn't be as bad as people said.

The day was going to be beautiful. The morning was still early and she loved being in the garden. A refreshing breeze blew across her back, making her mid length hair dance against her shoulders. She smiled to herself content.

"Greetings, Minamino Shiori," A serene female voice spoke from behind her, the sound breaking the peaceful quiet like a thunderclap. Shiori stiffened at the sound and whirled around, startled. Her hand flying to her chest to stop her heart's fluttering beat as she faced the new comer. Quietly, she quickly took in the sight of the woman standing a respectable distance away from her. She was a Latino woman, though she spoke flawless Japanese, about her age with a very dignified stature, and an elaborate dress like nothing she'd ever seen. It was laired, long, and flowing, colored with various shades of light blue. Around her neck and curving over each shoulder was a dark blue cloth trimmed with gold. Embroidered in white on the thick of the cloth were symbols, Shiori couldn't read. Atop her head, she wore a headdress. It was a small crown made of cloth and a golden rim framing her hairline, forged into a circle above her forehead. Underneath the crown, long flowing light blue silk fell down her back, covering her hair, and was tucked behind each ear. All in all, this woman didn't look like she should be standing in the middle of Shiori's backyard, and it took her back a bit. The aura about this woman put off an air of authority and power, though oddly it had a calming effect on her.

"Greetings, Minamino Shiori," The woman repeated as she stood with her hands tucked in her sleeves calmly waiting for Shiori's initial shock to wear off then bowed deeply as she introduced herself, "I am High Priestess Mother Esperanza Hermosa. I was sent to you from the Vanita Temple found in the City of Shradhdha of the Inner Earth. We are the Priestesses of The Ancient Goddess, Shyelle, blessed be Her name, The Watcher of the Ways in Between the Universes, The Keeper of the Gates. The Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, highest priestess of all Shyelle's sects, blessed be Her name, has requested to see you concerning your son." Shiori stood momentarily stunned. It was a lot to take in. She knew this woman wasn't joking, even though she couldn't feel people's spirits, she could feel hers. The woman was authority, it zinged crisply in the air, it was almost a tangible thing, and the woman had said the very head of her sect wished to speak with her concerning...

"My son? What about my son? I've never even heard of this temple or this goddess before. What does this have to do with my son?" Shiori asked her voice slightly confused and a tad bit on the defensive side. She didn't feel threaten by this woman, but wondered what she could possibly say about her son.

"Yes, but we have heard about you, Mrs. Minamino. It is not my place to say what The Great Priestess Mother has to speak about. Though, I will tell you this, you aren't the only parent I will come to visit today. I have four more stops to make before my work here is done, but what she has to say to you will take the longest, so I stopped here first. Will you go speak with her? You, yourself, have questions about him. What The Great Priestess Mother has to say will make many things clear." High Mother Priestess Esperanza replied with a gentle smile.

Shiori was unsure of what she wanted to do. She didn't know this woman. She didn't know about this temple or goddess. She had no idea where this city, Shradhdha, was or what the woman meant by saying it was of the Inner Earth, but what she did know for sure is she wanted to hear what this Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, had to say, and she knew how she felt. Everything inside her told her to trust this woman, to listen to what she had to say that this person was a voice of authority and so she trusted that.

"I will go with you. How far is this city, Shradhdha? How long will it take us to get there? Will I need to bring many things?" Shiori answered sitting down her watering can and walking up to the woman.

"The city is very far away, but it won't take long at all to get there. You will need to bring nothing all will be provided for you. I brought this for you." High Mother Priestess Esperanza exclaimed leaning close to Shiori and clipping a pendant to her shirt. It was shaped like a shield with the same circle emblem, as the one on the priestess's forehead, and across the top was a katana blade up. Shiori looked down to the small charm pinned to the breast of her shirt and touched it a little then looked back to Esperanza, intending to thank her for it, but before she could speak the priestess did. The High Priestess Mother smile gently and said, "Don't be afraid they'll take good care of you on the other side." With that said, Shiori suddenly began to feel strange. She lifted her hands to see that they were glowing.

Startled and afraid she looked back to the priestess and screamed, "What is..." She never finished, because in a flash of light, she was gone. High Mother Priestess Esperanza tucked her hands in her sleeves and walked away.

* * *

Today was a slow morning, hardly any customers had come by, and Yukimura Hoshiko looked to her husband, Yasuo with concern. A new Western restaurant had opened up across the street from them about seven weeks ago, and was slowly starting to put 'Yukimura's Raman' out of business. Hoshiko and Yasuo had started this business together shortly after they were married. They'd put there sweat and blood into the place and it sadden them both to see its downfall coming. One thing that kept them smiling though was there daughter, Keiko. She was a smart girl, smarter than both her parents combined. She would do great things, they thought, go places they never could. She would do better than they did. True, they were proud of what they accomplished. Starting your own business from scratch was no easy task, but just look at how easily it could crumble. They were pleased she could do better. However, there was the problem of the Urameshi boy, but deep down they knew he was an all right kid. For the most part, they blamed Atsuko for his shortcomings, and thought that Keiko was good for him. 

They were sitting behind the counter talking when the bell on the front door rang, signaling they had a customer. They both stood and looked to the sound.

"Greetings Yukimura Hoshiko and Yasuo," A dignified Latino woman spoke serenely in the strangest clothes Hoshiko or her husband had ever seen. They too felt the same thing in her presence that Shiori did, and they both straightened up. The woman bowed, "I am High Priestess Mother Esperanza Hermosa. I was sent to you as a show of courtesy from the Vanita Temple found in the City of Shradhdha of the Inner Earth. A month from today your daughter will be given a great opportunity to shape her future, and the future of this world. It would be her decision weather or not she excepts it, but the Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, highest priestess of all Shyelle's sects, blessed be Her name, has requested to see you both concerning this opportunity. She has many things she wishes to explain to you, and it would be very wise to see her. Will you come?"

Yasuo was the first to speak, the power he could feel from this woman made him nervous and unsure of himself, but this weird lady had mentioned his daughter. Therefore, he was a bit worried and defensive. He didn't like the way she said courtesy like it didn't matter what he or his wife had to say on the matter, and that thought was confirmed when the woman said it was his daughter's decision to except it or not. His daughter wasn't going to do anything without his permission and that of his wife, he'd make sure that lady understood that.

"Just wait one minute, Ms. Hermosa." He started out in a defensive tone, but was cut off by High Mother Priestess Esperanza, "Please, at the very least, refer to me as Priestess Hermosa, its part of my title, and I worked many years to earn it."

"Pardon me, Priestess," Yasuo found himself saying apologetically despite the fact he had decided to be firm with this lady. Even though he tried, he simply couldn't shake the feelings of authority he got from her, but authority or not she was talking about his daughter, and he had to be firm for her sake, he had to make sure this lady was safe, even though he felt she was he needed something more to go on than feelings. His voice became stern as he continued, "I've never heard of your goddess or temple. How did you learn of my daughter, and what's this opportunity you speak of?"

"It is not my place to explain, only to offer you the invitation to meet with the Great Priestess Mother. If you leave now, you should be back before your daughter is released from school. Will you come?" Esperanza replied calmly, her hands tucked inside her sleeves.

"We just can't up and leave now. We have a business to run." Yasuo replied firmly, though within himself, he did truly want to go, and see what this was about. He didn't like the feeling that someone was controlling him, and right now, this quiet lady with her unspoken authority was unnerving him.

"Perhaps, we should go, Yasuo, business has been slow, and this is about Keiko, nothings more important than she is. I want to know more about this opportunity. I want to meet with this Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida." Hoshiko exclaimed with a tone that her husband knew all to well. It was the tone that told him, if he resisted she'd walk out that door without him, she rarely used it, and Yasuo knew his wife could feel the strange power the woman was giving off as well.

"Alright Hoshiko we'll go, but first we got to close down the shop." Yasuo answered in a voice that said he clearly surrendered.

"I will wait here. Tell me when you're ready." Esperanza said as she walked over to a booth and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later and a clothes change, Yausuo with his wife return to Esperanza. They were dressed in the best clothes they had, it just seemed like the proper thing to do, and Esperanza stood looking them over.

She smiled and removed her hands from her sleeves. In her right hand, she held two pendants that looked exactly like the one she gave Shiori. "I brought this for you." The High Priestess Mother exclaimed leaning close to Yausuo and clipping a pendant to his shirt. She turned to Hoshiko, pinning one on her also, "And I have one for you as well." She stepped back from them a little and smile gently as she said, "Don't be afraid they'll take good care of you on the other side."

"What are you...?" Yausuo started to ask, but cut himself off when he began to feel strange. He lifted his hands to see that they were glowing, and then he heard his wife's frightened scream. "What's happening?" Hoshiko got out the question Shiori never finished, but she didn't get her answer, because in a flash of light they were both gone. High Priestess Mother Esperanza tucked her hands in her sleeves and walked out the door, pausing shortly at the door. There were several audible clicks as all the locks on the door turn, securing the shop from all intruders, then she walked away. She had two more people to visit today.

* * *

Urameshi Atsuko was drunk. She hadn't really been home for the last two days, but had called Sarayashiki Junior High to make sure her boy had gone to school. Surprisingly, he did, but not today, no today her boy was out doing God knows what. She frowned in her drunken stupor. She tried, she really did, but Yusuke was such a stubborn boy. She was at a bar, it was 10: 30 a.m., but she knew the guy, who owned the place, they had fucked a few times; however, it was nothing serious, so he'd let her come in some times before hours as long as she could pay. She took a shot of tequila. No matter how much she drunk she never could get numb enough, drunk enough to forget...to forget what happen...what happen that night…she shook her head to banish the thoughts, she wouldn't start thinking about that now. 

She grabbed the bottle to pore another drink when she heard it, a stern commanding voice, say, "You've had enough." The sound and the sternness of the words made her jump in her seat, and being as drunk as she was she landed hard on the floor, flat on her back. She pushed herself up on her elbows and squinted her eyes to see who had spoken to her. She had a weird feeling in her stomach and it had nothing to do with being inebriated.

"Whose is you? What you want?" Atsuko asked in a drunken slur. Then her eyes focused on the person she was speaking to. It was a scary Latino woman in some strange clothes. Atsuko sucked in her breath and scurried back on her hands, knocking down a bar stool in the process, until her head slammed into the wall of the bar, and she pressed her back against it. The woman's presence standing over her made Atsuko feel like she was being judged. Like the woman was looking straight through her and knew all her dirty secrets. She held her hands over her face as if it would stop the woman from looking through her as she screamed, "Stop looking at me!! Stop looking at me!! Stop looking at me!! Stop looking at me!!" She took another peek at the woman. She was frowning at her and Atsuko knew that the woman was going to make her pay, that she was here to punish her, punish her for all the bad things she ever did, and she knew, she knew that the woman knew everything.

Atsuko was afraid, and she started to scream for the bar tender in hopes that he could save her, "Saburo!!!! Saburo!!!! Saburo!!!! Saburo!!!! Saburo!!!! Help me!!!! Help me!!!! Help me!!!! Saburo!!!!" She was too hysterical to notice that the woman was trying to speak to her, and just kept screaming, "Saburo!!!! Saburo!!!! Sabu..."

In the blink of an eye, the Latino woman was kneeling down in front of Atsuko, swiftly she pulled back her hand and slapped Atsuko firmly across the face as she spoke, "Be silent, calm yourself, he can not help you now." Atsuko shrieked lightly at the blow, but quickly silenced her screaming.

She looked down, closed her eyes, and started to mumble, "Please, please, don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me."

The Latino woman frown, hearing every word, she grabbed Atsuko by both her arms and shook her slightly, "I said be silent." Instantly, Atsuko was quiet. The Latino woman reached into her left sleeve, and pulled out a tiny bottle. She removed its cork, and placed the bottle to Atsuko's lips, "Drink this, it will clear your head." Atsuko firmly closed her mouth biting down on her lips. The Latino woman sighed, lowering the bottle, and stroked the red mark forming on Atsuko's cheek gently. She gave her a soft smile, as one would do a frightened child who knew they were caught in the wrong. She ran her hand tenderly through Atsuko's messy hair as a mother would do a child to comfort them then she forced Atsuko's head up to look at her. Atsuko's eyes popped open as her head was gently forced up and there eyes met. There was no denying the authority she saw there. "Drink," The woman ordered holding the bottle back to Atsuko's lips.

This time Atsuko opened her mouth and allowed the bitter liquid to be pored down her throat. She coughed harshly from the burn of the strong spicy liquid, and her eyes watered. She hardly felt the Latino woman pick her up and place her on a barstool. Her chest was burning.

"Don't be afraid, the burn will pass soon, and when it does you will be of a clear mind." The woman spoke, Atsuko barely heard her, but then suddenly the burn was gone, and her thoughts came clearly. It was almost like waking up from a bad dream. She hadn't been this sober in years. She blink, and looked over up at the woman standing across from her. She needed another drink.

"Greetings, Urameshi Atsuko," The woman said with a deep bow, "I see the sobering tonic has taken effect that is good. I am High Priestess Mother Esperanza Hermosa. I was sent to you from the Vanita Temple found in the City of Shradhdha of the Inner Earth. We are the Priestesses of The Ancient Goddess, Shyelle, blessed be Her name. The Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, highest priestess of all Shyelle's sects, blessed be Her name, has requested to see you concerning your son."

Atsuko fished around in her back pocket, while the woman, now known to her as High Mother Priestess Esperanza Hermosa, spoke, and she pulled out a wrinkled pack of cigarettes. She tapped the bottom of it on the bar, and pulled one out, lighting it, despite the look of displeasure that came across the priestess's face. Atsuko was never one to quite care for authority figures, she knew her boy got that from her, and this woman screamed authority. There was a power about this lady, that just seemed unnatural, and she needed the nicotine to calm her nerves. Like it was said, she hadn't been this sober in years, and she didn't like it.

She took a long drag, and blew the smoke to the side as she asked in a calm drawl that she didn't feel, "So what's my boy done now? That brat's always up to no good." To Atsuko's slight surprise and discomfort, the priestess frowned at the statement.

"He has done nothing wrong." The High Mother replied strongly, then pause to let the fact sink in. Atsuko's eyes widen a little at the force in which the statement was said and shifted in her seat slightly. _Have I just offended the woman?_ She thought to herself, despite her relaxed manner, she hoped not. She felt faintly threaten by this woman, but she couldn't place what kind of threat. She did not feel that the woman would strike her again, so it wasn't fear for her person. Somehow, the woman just made her feel small by standing before her with her disapproving frowns, and her strong words. The priestess went on, her voice firm, "This is about his future and your own. Will you go meet with the Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida? She has many things she must say to you."

"And if I say no," Atsuko asked flippantly as she took another long drag from her cigarette. She didn't like the way this woman made her feel and she just wanted her to leave. At the same time though, something deep with in herself was telling her to go, but she firmly ignored it.

"If you say no, I will go, but the matter will not rest. I have no idea what the Great Priestess Mother will do, but I know this, the matter will not rest until she speaks with you." The High Priestess Mother replied in a calm firm tone.

"Then go," Atsuko answered, just wanting to be out of this woman's presence. Something inside her screamed for her to take back those words to go with this strange woman, and hear what the Great Priestess Mother had to say, but she ruthlessly fought it back, she wasn't going. She just didn't want to. She had better things to do. Esperanza frowned at the reply and Atsuko shifted in her seat.

Then the priestess sighed, and bowed as she said, "Very well. Good day to you, Ms. Urameshi." She turned around to leave, but then paused and said, "Don't drink anymore alcohol. It won't sit well with you any longer." In utter defiance, despite the knot that formed in her stomach at the words, Atsuko pored another shot of tequila, and tossed it down her throat. Before it even hit her stomach, her body rebelled and she through up all over the counter. When she was finished, she looked up to the priestess, but she was gone then she hurled again, and Saburo, the bar tender came out from a back room.

"Fuck!! Atsuko!!! I told you, if you hurled on my bar one more time, you were out!!! Now clean up this fuckin' mess and get the hell out of my bar!!" Saburo snapped angrily.

Atsuko pulled her hair from her face, and replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know, just give me a fuckin' second okay."

* * *

Kuwabara Shizuru was waiting. She was supposed to go to work today, but she called off. Her senses were telling her to expect a very important visitor today. She had on her best out fit, and had made tea and cookies. She was glad for the distraction from worrying about her brother. She'd never seen him, so depressed in all his life. When there parents died he was only eight, he was depressed for six weeks after there death, but then he started to bounce back. Even when they had to live with there Aunt Kaori and her kids from Hell, he'd never gotten this depressed, and that was saying something. The place was a hellhole, and the woman treated them like indentured servants. She even tried to dish out a beating or two, but Shizuru wasn't having that, and they ran away three years later when Shizuru was fourteen, and Kazuma was eleven. Ever since there parents died, Shizuru was a mother to Kazuma. They had some hard times on the streets, until she landed her hairdressing job, which paid real good money, but she'd never seen him this down. 

After Yukina left all he did was mope, he didn't hang out with his friends, he didn't fight with Yusuke, he didn't really do anything, but mope, and miss her, to him it was as if she'd died. Shizuru even caught him crying once, but he had said he got something in his eye, normally she wouldn't let it slide, but that time she did. She'd never seen him so upset, and she hoped he'd shake out of it soon. It was 11:00 a.m. and Shizuru was hoping her unknown visitor would arrive soon. She was a bit nervous; not knowing what all of this was about, but her senses would have alerted her if this visitor was going to be dangerous. There was a knock on the front door and she rose from her seat to answer it. The person behind the door was very powerful, and Shizuru was a bit surprise she hadn't sense the person coming until they were already there. She opened the door, and stood stock-still. This Latino woman was very powerful. She hardly saw or thought about how oddly the woman was dressed. Her senses said this woman's power was suppressed, yet she could still feel it tingling in the air. She knew the Latino woman was allowing this to happen on purpose, but to accomplish what she didn't know.

The woman bowed deeply as she said, "Greetings, Kuwabara Shizuru." Then she stood up right again, and met Shizuru's gaze.

That snapped Shizuru out of her shock stupor, and she returned the bow as she replied, "Hello to you as well. Miss, please, come inside, so that we may talk." The Latino woman accepted her offer with a nod of her head and Shizuru led her into the small sitting room of her apartment. "Please, sit down while I warm some tea. When I return, you can introduce yourself, and explain the reason for your visit." Shizuru picked up the small kettle off the table and walked briskly into the kitchen. This woman was authority. Shizuru could feel it very strongly from her, even in the kitchen, she could pick up on the woman's power, and she knew it had nothing to do with her special talent. It was the kind of feeling she expected to get from Koenma. He was the Prince of Death, Ruler of Spirit World, but she didn't, she didn't feel anything like this, nothing this strong. The feeling was almost tangible as if she could pick it up and hold it in her hands, but it wasn't smothering, no it had a comforting quality in it that she'd never felt emitted from anyone's ki. The oddest thing yet was that the energy that she sensed from the woman in her sitting room was human. She didn't think humans had those types of kis... The whistle of the kettle blew, jarring her from her thoughts, and she quickly removed it, returning to her guest.

She poured the woman some tea, before poring herself some as well then sat down. The woman took a courteous sip of her tea then placed the cup back on the table.

"It is an honor to meet with you, Ms. Kuwabara. I wonder...two plates...two cups, and you're dressed very finely, am I intruding?" The Latino woman asked kindly. Shizuru gazed at the woman oddly for a moment and thought, _Is__ this some kind of test? I know she knows I've been waiting for her, but I better just answer._

"No ma'am, you're not intruding at all. I was waiting for you." Shizuru answered hoping it was the right response, because it was an honest one.

The woman smiled, and replied, "Your senses are very sharp. I would expect nothing less from you. Do you know why I'm here?" The woman's tone was gentle and pleasant.

"No, only that what you've come to say is very important," Shizuru answered.

"Your senses have not failed you, Ms. Kuwabara, and indeed I have come to discuss something of great importance with you. I am High Priestess Mother Esperanza Hermosa. I was sent to you from the Vanita Temple found in the City of Shradhdha of the Inner Earth. We are the Priestesses of The Ancient Goddess, Shyelle, blessed be Her name. The Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, highest priestess of all Shyelle's sects, blessed be Her name, has requested to see you concerning your brother and yourself. Will you come?" The High Priestess Mother explained.

Shizuru took a sip of her tea to delay giving her answer. She had some questions first and she wasn't going anywhere unless they were answered to her satisfaction.

"You spoke of a city called Shradhdha found in the Inner Earth, what is the Inner Earth? Where is it?" Shizuru asked daring to look the woman firmly in the eyes. A gentle gaze met her questioning one. The priestess seemed to pause in thought.

Then she sighed and said, "I believe your mind is experienced enough to hear and believe what I am going to say, so please hold your questions until I'm finished. You know of the three worlds, The Human World, The Spirit World, and The Makai. All these worlds exist on Earth, only on different planes of existence, in separate dimensions. The Inner Earth is a part of the Human World. We live beneath the surface deep with in the Earth's natural caverns, and around the Earth's core. We are technologically and physically more advance then TopWorlders. Our people along with creatures that you would call demons moved into the Earth over a thousand millennia go. There are virtually no natural roots from the surface to any of our cities and vice versa.

In all that time, it was strictly forbidden for us to involve ourselves with the TopWorld, on pain of death. Because for one the TopWorlders hated us, so our separation maintain peace between our peoples, and for the other most of us were naturally peaceful, odd for a warrior race, but true, if we were to stay on the Topside we would have with no doubt wiped out the Topworlders. We didn't want that, so we stayed hidden beneath the Earth. A very special shield, part technological, part supernatural, surrounds our world, shielding our kis, and any energy levels we might give off from all outsiders. Only Enma Daioh knows of us, but that is all, our souls don't answer to his judgment, and no other people are aware of our existence."

The priestess stopped, and Shizuru just looked at her. She knew the woman was telling the truth, but there was something the woman said that didn't quite make cense.

"If there are no natural roots to the surface from the Inner Earth, how did your people get there in the first place, and how did you get out? Also if interaction with the TopWorld as you call it is forbidden on pain of death, why are you here?" Shizuru asked cautiously, watching the woman carefully for any signs of lying.

"To answer your second question first, you and a few others have been deemed a special case. If you wish to know more, you will have to speak with the Great Priestess Mother on that. Now to answer your first question, there are only two ways to get from the Inner Earth to the Topworld, and vice versa. The first is an Interdimensional Portal. We have a technology based on interdimensional physics and science that can open up a slipstream of space, which allows us to travel long distances almost instantaneously. To use this way, you first need clearance from The Bureau of Portal Control. You need two portals, one to enter, and one to exit. The Portal System is one of our oldest technologies. There is also a ki technique, but it would only get one to the surface, our shield would prevent anyone from using that technique to get into the Inner Earth. The second way is the Tranceporter, also a technology we developed. To use this way we break your body down into thousands of molecules and trance port you on a beam of light, an energy stream, then reassemble you on the other side. That is the way I used, and the way you'll go if you chose to go meet the Great Priestess Mother." The High Mother explained.

It was a lot to take in, but Shizuru understood what Esperanza was saying, and surprisingly enough, believed her.

"Will it hurt?" Shizuru asked, her mind all ready made up to go.

"No, you'll feel a slight tingling that's all." The High Mother replied.

"I'll do it. When do I go?" Shizuru answered.

"Now, I've brought something for you." The priestess exclaimed, reaching into her left sleeve, and pulled out a pendant. She held it out to Shizuru, and Shizuru took it. "Put it on." The priestess instructed, Shizuru did, and the High Priestess Mother went on, "It will allow them to lock on to your signal. In only a few moments, you'll be taken. Don't be afraid they'll take good care of you on the other side."

"You're not..." Shizuru started too ask, but then she felt the tingling the priestess spoke of and in a flash of light, she was gone.

Esperanza picked up her cup and took another sip of her tea. She stood, cleared off the table, put up the food, then walked out the door, making sure it was locked securely behind her.

* * *

Genkai knew something big was going to happen to her today. She hadn't had such a feeling like this since…well, it didn't matter. It could mean only one thing. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was to late though. Her hopes were up, and in her hand, she held a picture. She was forty-something in the image standing next to a young woman with gorgeous pink hair, high cheekbones, and strong blue eyes that were so dark they looked black. Next to her stood a tall young man about 6 '2, largely built, black hair, and dark eyes a shade or two brighter than the woman's. In his arms, he held a little girl, no older than one with long black hair, and bright honey brown eyes. She hadn't seen the child since she was two, but always knew she was safe, and with her father in The Safe Haven. 

Her family, her reason for not following Toguro step-by-step straight into hell, gods knows she had loved that man more than her own life, but that was a different time. Her daughter Nozomi, her hope, she was the best thing Toguro ever gave to her, but she was dead now, and her only remaining family were in The Safe Haven. Nozomi died to get her husband and daughter there. Thinking of that time pain Genkai's heart, but she knew once they were there it was very likely that she would never see her son-in-law or granddaughter again. She had accepted that along time ago, but for some reason today, that feeling had changed. Before she could think more on it, there was a knock on her temple door. She answered it and saw a very powerful Latino woman dressed in a long flowing dress. She was slightly surprised that she hadn't sensed the woman, until she was at her doorstep, but had no time to think of it as the woman bowed deeply.

"Greetings Master Genkai, Mother of Nozomi, Grandmother to the First Hope of Earth," The woman exclaimed as she bowed. She rose and continued, "I am High Priestess Mother Esperanza Hermosa. I was sent to you from the Vanita Temple found in the City of Shradhdha of the Inner Earth, the place you knew as The Safe Haven. We are the Priestesses of The Ancient Goddess, Shyelle, blessed be Her name. Mr. Seijuro and Nariko have been wanting to see you for a time now. Upon learning you survived the attack that robbed him of his wife, Mr. Seijuro went to speak to the Empress, herself, about granting you permission to be in the realm, which is virtually unheard of for a male to do in our world. The Empress granted his request with the stipulation that The Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, agreed. The Great Priestess Mother, highest priestess of all Shyelle's sects, blessed be Her name, did not agree at that time, saying that you still have work to complete on the TopWorld. However, she has now granted your son and granddaughter's request to see you, and if you are willing, I will send you there now."

Genkai blinked she was not expecting such a greeting, but knew without hesitation that she wanted to go, "Please come inside, and I will be ready to leave shortly." Esperanza stepped inside and Genkai led her to a sitting room before she went off to gather her things. She was ready in ten minutes. Esperanza stood when Genkai entered the room carrying several bags.

"Good then, I've brought this for you." The priestess announced, reaching into her left sleeve, and pulled out a pendant. She held it out to Genkai, and the old master took it. "Put it on. It will allow them to lock on to your life signal." The priestess instructed, after a moments thought Genkai did, and Esperanza went on, "In only a few moments, you'll be taken. Don't be afraid they'll take good care of you on the other side." Then in a flash of light Genkai, and her bags were gone.

The High Priestess Mother took a deep breath, and sighed as she sat back down.

"Now what to do about that foolish Atsuko," She said to herself as she reached in to her sleeve and pulled out a small circular compact with several buttons on it. She touched several of the keys in sequence, and a large holographic image the size of a computer screen, only it was circular, popped up. On it was a close up view of a young black woman, who looked to be around her mid-twenties, with long white hair. Esperanza bowed her head as a sign of respect.

The woman in the hologram spoke, "What disturbs you my sister?"

"Great Mother, Atsuko, has refused to come as you've requested. What should be done?" High Priestess Mother Esperanza answered not looking the woman in the face.

"Then take away her choice. I only asked as a courtesy, the illusion of choice gives those with no faith, comfort, but I must speak with her. Bring her directly to me when you come. Wait at least a half hour then take her." The Great Priestess Mother replied, firmly.

"As you have said, it will be done." Esperanza answered, and then the hologram of the other woman blinked out, shrinking back into the small circular compact from which it came. High Priestess Mother Esperanza stood and walked out the door.

* * *

A half hour later... 

Atsuko was in her futon trying to sleep. She hadn't changed her clothes from last night and she reeked of booze. She was very distressed to find out after that priestess lady left, she couldn't drink another drop of liquor, even a beer, without hurling her guts out. She wondered what the witch had done to her. It had to be something in the tonic. No matter how hard she thought on it, Atsuko couldn't fathom what could have made her drink the shit, but man was she pissed. She needed her liquor, how'd that old bag expect her to make it through the day without a little booze. She tossed and turned, but she just couldn't sleep.

Then she jumped three feet in to the air when a familiar voice boomed from her doorway, "Urameshi Atsuko," it was the priestess from before.

"How the hell did you get in my apartment?" Atsuko yelled in anger, hopping up to her feet.

"By order of the Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida..." The priestess continued.

"I'm calling the cops!!" Atsuko yelled starting for the phone.

"You will not." The priestess answered calmly.

"The hell I won't!! What gives you...?" Atsuko started, but then trailed off when she realized she couldn't move, "What did you do to me!"

"Silence!" The priestess boomed and Atsuko shut her mouth, "By order of the Great Priestess Mother Tamasha Rashida, you have been summoned to meet with her, willing or not. You will come with me now."

The priestess walked up to the struggling Atsuko, while the woman screamed frantically, "Get away from me!!! Get away from me!!! Help!!! Help!! Get away from me!!! Help me!! Get away from me!!! Help!!! Help!! Get away from me!!!"

Esperanza pinned a pendant on Atsuko's chest, and said her voice calm, "Don't be afraid they'll take good care of you on the other side."

"What is..!" Atsuko started, but they both disappeared in a flash of light.

**End Episode 3**


End file.
